


15. Drugged

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TW date rape drug, TW paralysis and inability to control own body, Tw self harm and abuse mention, i mean richard to the rescue so its all good i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin gets a dodgy drink at a gay bar after sending his new Android partner away. RK900 isn’t doing anything he’s told.





	15. Drugged

“Fuck you, Dick!” Gavin cried, storming away down the dimly lit street. For a whole month, he’d been dealing with his android-ass partner. He was at the breaking point. “I thought you were supposed to be fucking better than Connor!”

“I am sorry-”

“We lost the fucking suspect! And why?! Because you were looking at a fucking _butterfly_!” Gavin groaned. “I had to fucking explain that to Jeffrey! You- You sure you ain’t a fucking deviant?”

“I assure you I have no intentions of deviating.”

“Then why the fuck are you acting so fucking weird?!” Gavin asked. “If you’re gonna do it, just get it over with so we can actually do some work! How do you expect me to explain that the ‘best android in the world’ fucked up?” Gavin threw his hands up dramatically and approached a building.

“Where are you going?”

“For a fucking drink!”

“Why are you going for a drink in a gay bar?” Richard asked, tilting his head.

“Because I’m fucking gay?” Gavin spat, his hand on the door. “I need a one-night stand after the shit you pulled!”

“I shall accompany you.”

“Why?” Gavin asked, moving to face him.

“You may drink too much and be unable to get home. You are also an attractive target for sexual predators.”

“Fuck off, Dick. I don’t want you anywhere near me, you hear me? I order you to fuck off!”

And with that, Gavin stormed into the bar.

* * *

Richard decided to head back to the DPD. His mission [Leave Detective Reed] displayed in his vision, but it didn’t feel right. He didn’t question it until he was a few meters away from the DPD.

> {I should go back.}
> 
> [Leave Detective Reed]
> 
> {But he could be in danger}
> 
> [Leave Detective Reed]
> 
> {Gavin is in danger}
> 
> [Leave Detective Reed]
> 
> {I do not _want_ to}

Richard turned around, facing the red wall that told him not to go back. He pressed his hands against it with all his might, watching the wall crack before finally shattering in front of him. He stumbled slightly, his brow furling at the confusion of the emotions he was now feeling.

He ignored them and turned to run back to the bar. He made it there in just a few minutes and barge through the door. He found Gavin at the bar, and… another man? The man was groping Gavin left, right and center, chuckling while Gavin looked lost. Richard stormed over, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

“Leave my partner alone.” Richard growled. The man laughed.

“Or what?”

Richard responded by kneeing the guy where it hurt most, watching in satisfaction as he doubled over and collapsed to the floor. He then turned to Gavin, who was slumped over the bar, unmoving.

“Gavin…?” Richard whispered, his LED flickering red. Gavin tried to speak but couldn’t get out much more than a mumble. Richard quickly scanned Gavin’s drink.

Ketamine.

That bastard had put Ketamine in Gavin’s drink.

“Gavin, I am taking you home.” Richard announced. “Do not be alarmed, I am going to pick you up now.” He maneuvered himself around to pick Gavin up bridal style. Gavin didn’t move, but mumbled some more, his eyes flickering slightly, unfocused.

“Do not be scared, Gavin.” Richard whispered as he carried him out the bar and continued towards the detective’s house. Luckily, it was early in the morning. No one was out. “A man drugged your drink with Ketamine. That is why you are struggling to move and speak. There is not enough of the drug in you to kill you, or give you ‘dissociative’ effects. I imagine you feel quite relaxed, despite the situation.”

Richard couldn’t understand the weight in his chest. He didn’t like seeing Gavin helpless like this.

“It will last about 90 minutes, but I will stay with you. I will continue to speak to you, so you do not feel alone. You may punch me afterwards if it annoys you.” Richard smiled reassuringly. “I have sent the man’s details to the RK800 model. He and his detective will make an arrest soon.”

They reached Gavin’s house sooner rather than later. Richard kicked the door, snapping the lock, and entered the house.

“I will replace the lock.” Richard told the man as he carried him to his room. He lowered Gavin onto his bed, being sure to place him in the recovery position. “I apologise if you are uncomfortable, but this is the safest position to be in for the duration of the drug session. I’m afraid there is not much else I can do for you. I will take your jacket off though, or you will get very warm.”

Gavin mumbled at that, as Richard carefully removed the man’s hoodie. He folded it gently and placed it under Gavin’s head to keep him comfortable. He them pulled a chair over to the bed, sitting at Gavin’s bedside.

“I apologize again if I make you uncomfortable. I cannot leave you alone in case you are sick or cease to breathe. I am going to hold your hand for moral support, so you know you are not alone.” Richard explained as he took Gavin’s hand in his. He frowned when he finally paid attention to Gavin’s arms.

“You have scars on your arms.” Richard analysed them. “Some are self-inflicted, some are not. My scans suggest you have been physically abused as a child for a long period of time. I’m sorry. I will ensure no-one will harm you again, if you’ll allow me to remain your partner.”

Richard stayed by Gavin for the whole 90 minutes, jumping up only to hold Gavin in place when he started convulsing around 60 minutes in.

Around the 90 minute mark, Gavin found himself trying to move. Richard watched the man try and find control of his body before finally intervening when Gavin sat himself up, only to fall backwards. Richard pulled him upright, his arm around Gavin’s shoulders to hold him up.

“You may swear at me if you wish.” Richard whispered. Gavin glared at him.

“Knew… you were… fucking… deviant.” Gavin laughed breathlessly. “Thanks…. For ignoring me…”

“You… are not angry?”

“Could’ve been… dunno…” Gavin sighed, resting his head against Richard’s chest. “Stay…?”

“You’ll regret this in the morning.” Richard warned him. Gavin chuckled.

“I know.”


End file.
